


Scars of the Past

by Nolachick93



Category: The Heir's Gambit (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolachick93/pseuds/Nolachick93
Summary: On the way to Rosie’s, Garnet and Jasper encounter someone from Garnet’s tragic past.





	Scars of the Past

How much longer?" Jasper whined, while trying to keep up with Garnet. They had been walking for hours that felt more like days to her. Jasper’s laced up boots had been digging into the bottom of her feet as she walked on the uneven terrain. Her lace tights had also been causing friction to her legs every step she took, not to mention she had to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead every ten minutes. Her hair was already a lost cause so she didn’t even bother. Her bow, which she thought was smart to bring at the time, was digging into her shoulder along with the quiver of arrows slung over her torso.

Garnet, compared to Jasper, had lighter clothing and her boots were more suitable for the terrain. Garnet was an experienced traveler so the long hike was second nature to the she-elf. She was also obviously more well equipped for the long journey. She took her canteen from around her waist and took a sip of water. Sensing the young elf’s exhaustion, she held it out offering some to Jasper. The young elf not wanting to look greedy, graciously accepted and took small but continuous sips from the leather pouch. She would have easily chugged the whole thing if given the chance.

She really had enough. She wanted to rest, but instead she was hiking through the forest in the middle of nowhere. Damn this mission that brought them to the outer forest. Of course the rose from Rosie didn’t work, of course they had to make the long journey back to get something more powerful. Why were they even bothering traveling anyway, isn’t that what hiring an adventurer is for? It’s not like it wasn’t a luxury she couldn’t afford.

"We should be there in a couple hours." Garnet said without even looking back.

"What?" Jasper panted. "Could we just rest for a second?" The young elf couldn’t take it anymore and dropped onto a nearby rock.

"We need to get there before it gets dark." Garnet said, still walking, but to Jasper’s relief stopped and turned around. "It will be nearly impossible to find the way in the dark and once the sun has set, temperatures will drop.”

Garnet walked over to Jasper and stood over her as the young elf caught her breath. A small smirk formed on her lips. She had to admit she enjoyed the young princess whining just a little bit.

“I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have, so don’t take it personally.”

Jasper having caught her breath looked up at the older elf. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Garnet held out her hand and pulled up the young elf to her feet.

“You wouldn’t last three days on your own.” she teased.

Jasper playfully threw the canteen pouch at the older elf. “Shows what you know, I just might surprise you one day.”

Garnet couldn’t help but laugh, “Well let’s hope that day is soon.” She looked at the young elf, “Do you think you can keep going?”

Jasper having recovered a little nodded.

“Let’s try not to make any more unnecessary stops and we should make it by sundown. We can stay the night there and head back in the morning.”

Jasper liked the sound of that. She started walking alongside Garnet who kept a slow pace so the young elf wouldn’t fall behind. They kept walking for a while and they were making great time, but something just seemed a little off. It all started the moment they entered the forest that Garnet started to feel a little on edge. Whenever she traveled she always kept her guard up, but for some reason it was different this time. It was like every fiber of her being was telling her they were being watched. She had traveled the main road so many times before with no issue, what was so different now? It was as if it held a presence she had not felt in a very long time. Garnet shook her head to clear her thoughts, no, that was impossible. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her senses taking in their surroundings. The air felt very still, there was no wind to catch a scent from, that would usually be reassuring, but it was quiet. Too quiet.

Garnet thought she was clearly overreacting, what are the odds that this could be one of the times she was wrong.

But then it happened.

Her ears picked up a noise in the distance, it sounded like a twig snapping. The presence she felt before came back full force.

Garnet stopped in her tracks, her insides starting to feel like ice. “It couldn’t be.”

Jasper noticed Garnet was no longer beside her. “I thought you said no more stopping.” Jasper said, turning back to Garnet.

This wasn’t good, they were too out in the open.

“Jasper.” she said quietly, “ I need you to give me your bow.”

“What’s going on?” the younger elf asked.

“Just shut up and give me the goddamn bow.” Garnet hissed.

“Alright, alright jeez.” Jasper said as she slung the bow over her head and handed it, along with the quiver to Garnet.

Garnet scanned the area again, her senses on high alert as she scanned the trail around them, there were not many places to hide unless—

She looked further down the trail and saw a canopy of trees, a perfect spot for an ambush.

 _“There.”_ she thought to herself.

She couldn’t see anything but she knew, something was very much there. They had to get out of the open, without looking too obvious. As she played the plan in her head it was time to act. Garnet looked to Jasper.

“I need you to go off the trail, wait a second, then call me over.” she whispered.

Jasper had never seen the high-strung she-elf so anxious before, it was making her a little nervous.

“Garnet is there something your not telling me?” Jasper said, not liking how Garnet was acting.

“I’ll explain everything later just do this, hurry!” Garnet whispered frantically.

Doing what she was told, Jasper walked slightly off the trail and after she felt she was a good distance she called Garnet over. Garnet started walking in Jasper’s direction, each step she took she ever so slowly started pulling back on the bow, she only had one chance, she needed to make it count. As Garnet started to slow down, her peripherals caught a glimpse of what she was looking for in the bunch of the trees, not noticeable to an untrained eye was a reflection of light.

_“Gotcha!”_

Garnet quickly spun around and released the now fully extended bow. The arrow flew through the air in a blur into the tree tops. Garnet squinted her eyes in the direction where the bow landed and saw a figure fall out of the tree top. Jasper not fully realizing the situation spoke up.

“Garnet what the hell is going on?”

Garnet started to walking down the trail to her fallen victim. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Jasper having no choice, followed behind her. Garnet took in the scene in front of her as she walked closer to the trees. A young Gattaus was lying on the ground holding onto her leg where Garnet’s arrow made its mark. The shot wasn’t fatal but it looked painful. Garnet stopped in front of the cat girl, keeping a far enough distance.

“Well, well glad you could drop in.” Garnet said.

The cat-girl, though young, was around the same age as Garnet. Her long auburn hair fell into her face barely covering her bright hazel-gold eyes. She had tribal markings which closely resembled stripes on her very toned arms, stopping just above the elbow. Her hands gripped at her thigh where the arrow made its mark, a slight tear in the trousers and underneath a painful but non lethal gash. She made sure to be careful of her claws as she didn’t want to do more damage. Her ears atop her head were bent back and her long tail was twitching back and forth. Clearly the girl was agitated.

“Ezra.” Garnet said as if the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

The Gattus looked up at Garnet and smiled mischievously, showing off her fangs.

Jasper finally caught up clearly out of breath and turned to Garnet.

“Garnet, what in the—“ she paused and saw the injured young Gattus in front of them.

“Garnet, what the fuck did you do? You shot someone! Who is this?” said Jasper frantically, not clear what to make of the situation before her.

Garnet, ignoring the young elf’s question pointed the bow at the cat-girl, in case she got any ideas. Ezra clearly in pain finally spoke, not taking her eyes off the she-elf.

“Been a long time Garnet, surprised to see me? I don’t blame you.” she smirked.

Garnet’s hand tightened onto the bow. Jasper looked at Garnet and could tell she somehow knew the cat-girl.

“Friend of yours?” she asked.

“She’s no friend of mine.” Garnet said venomously.

The cat girl’s ears perked up, “Really? You used to think otherwise.” Ezra said, clearly trying to get under the elf’s skin.

“That was a long time ago.” Garnet answered.

“You’re right it has been a long time.” Ezra said as she did a once-over of the she-elf. “Look who's become a responsible adult, can’t say I envy you. Don’t tell me you still run that pathetic tavern.” she condescended.

“At least I make an honest living.”

Ezra stifled a laugh. “Is that what you call it? You really have changed.”

Jasper, having observed the bickering, needed some answers.

“Who is this exactly?” she asked Garnet.

“Someone I used to do business with.” Garnet said not taking her eyes off the she-cat.

Amused, Ezra looked to Jasper. “Not just any business sweetheart, we Gattus’ tend to do other things aside from trade.” Ezra looked into Garnet’s eyes. “Things that many people don’t have the stomach for.”

Jasper was a little confused. She knew the Gattus were a proud species and often took pride in their work. They had strong ties with merchants and traders often bringing goods from outside the kingdom. She did however remember once hearing rumors that some, but not all also took to other work under the radar. Her eyes widened.

“You were a mercenary.” she whispered.

Garnet stayed silent, confirming Jasper’s fear.

Ezra smiled mischievously with her fangs bared “Yeah _Garns_ why don’t you tell her who you really are.”

That was it. Garnet threw the bow aside and kicked Ezra in the face. The force was strong enough to knock the cat-girl over. Ezra caught herself by digging her claws into the ground. She let a soft growl escape as she got over the pain. She wiped her face as she felt something wet and saw that it was blood trickling from her mouth. Garnet wasn’t done there, she kicked Ezra in the side to turn her over and pressed her boot into her back.

“Don’t ever, call me that again!” Garnet hissed.

“There’s the Garnet I used to know.” Ezra said gritting through her teeth.

“Don’t pretend to know me, cause you don’t! Not anymore.” Garnet said as she pushed down harder.

Jasper seeing this whole other side of Garnet knew she had to put a stop to this before anyone else got hurt. She carefully walked over to Garnet and gently placed her hands over the she-elf’s shoulders. She gently pulled signaling Garnet to come with her, the older elf huffing in between breathes paused for a moment and then nodded. Before she followed she reached into her satchel and pulled out some rope. She pulled Ezra's arms behind her back and started to tie them together. After she tied off the knot she leaned into Ezra’s ear, her words low so Jasper didn’t hear.

“Do not move from this spot unless you want your throat slit open, don’t think for a second I wouldn’t do it.” she said, her words cold as ice.

Ezra let out a soft growl as she let a small smile escape. “Wouldn’t want to end the game early would I? Not when we’re just getting started.”

Garnet so badly wanted to crush the cat-girl’s skull in and be done with it, but she wasn’t that person, not anymore. Garnet released her foot from Ezra’s back, hearing a small gasp from her. She turned and followed Jasper a small distance away. She saw Jasper, whose face was trying to hide the hurt, she had a lot of explaining to do.

“You helped hunt people? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Garnet sighed, “It’s not something I’m proud of.”

The next questioned she expected.

“Did you ever kill anyone?” Jasper asked, clearly concerned. Again Garnet was silent, she had to tread this carefully.

“I helped track and find who it was we were usually after. We only killed if it was a last resort.” Garnet said looking at the ground.

Garnet turned away from Jasper, she never expected to have this conversation. Just like everyone else she had a past, but hers was a little more complicated than most. She figured it was finally time to tell her story.

“My parents died when I was a baby, so the innkeeper at the tavern took me in and raised me as his own. Every once in awhile we would get regulars who were also part of the merchant guild. It was a Gattus who was the leader of his tribe at the time and his daughter.”

“Ezra.” Jasper finished.

Garnet nodded. “She also had no mother, so her father had no choice but to take her along with him. We became fast friends, doing everything we could together. We were inseparable.” Garnet said as she smiled at the memory.

“But one day that all changed. As we got older, the Innkeeper was training me to take over, while Ezra was trained by her father. I often accompanied Ezra on her trips outside the kingdom to get supplies. We would then bring them back where they would be distributed and sold. We made camp one night and were drinking and talking, nothing we haven’t done before. Suddenly, I started seeing her in a new light. The girl who I grew up with, and loved like a sister, I felt like it could be something more. I don’t know if it was the mead I was drunk on or the way she looked in the firelight, but I felt like I needed to kiss her, so I did. It turns out she felt the same way too.” Garnet’s smile faded as she continued.

“One day Ezra decided to no longer take trips out of the kingdom and started a new job. A lot of the other Gattus’ in her tribe were doing the same thing. She came to me one day and said she found something big that could change our lives. She wanted me to join her and told me not to worry as the money was better, I didn’t think anything of it. At first it was just surveillance or we would follow someone and relay their location. We never hurt anyone unless we had to defend ourselves or interrogate them for information. Since my senses were inferior to a Gattus, Ezra decided to train me. She taught me how to see, hear and smell better. She also taught me how to track. One night we were given an assignment. The target was supposedly some low life in the lower tiers spreading rumors about the ruling family and trying to get the people to rise up. We tracked him to his home and I saw that he had a wife and new baby. This man we were after did not even remotely look like the threat he was made out to be. Those people barely had anything, yet they managed to survive. What would happen to them if he was gone? I couldn’t go through with it and tried my best to talk Ezra out of it. She called me a coward and went off to finish the job herself. I tried to stop her by jumping her, but she was stronger than me at the time.”

Garnet clenched her fists at her side.

“We must have made a lot of noise because next thing I knew the man was coming at us with a pitch fork. He knocked down Ezra and pinned her to the ground, I tried to break them up but then Ezra pulled a knife.”

Garnet took a deep breath trying to keep herself composed. Her thoughts brought her back to that very night.

_Ezra stood over the man's body, her hands covered in blood. Before either of them knew it, a window to a room above them lit up with light, the man's wife must have woken up._

_“Shit.” Garnet said._

_“We have to go now.” Ezra said, pulling on her._

_“We can’t just leave them.”_

_Ezra squeezed tighter, “It’s not our problem.”_

_Garnet looked to the dead man’s body, “Don’t you see? They lied to us, he was never a threat! What could he possibly have done?”_

_Ezra tried to get through to her, "Even if they are suspected as a threat they are one.”_

_“What are you saying? The people I had to kill, they were innocent too?” Garnet felt like a hole had been put through her chest._

_Ezra didn’t say a word. “Some of them were.” she finally said._

_“You knew.” Garnet said in disbelief. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“It’s what we do, we track, we kill, we get payed. We signed up for this.” Ezra said getting frustrated._

_“Yeah, well I didn’t sign up for this shit!” Garnet said pointing at the body lying on the ground. “I’m done.”_

_She felt Ezra's claws tighten in her arm._

_“Let me go.”_

_“I can’t let you Garns. Everything we’ve worked for, you're really going to throw it all away?” Ezra said._

_“If it means them having a better future, one I never got to have then yes, I lost my parents too. You really think a job is worth more than a life?” With all her strength she pulled her arm away. “And I never wanted this”_

_She turned to the door, before she could reach for it she was pushed to the ground. Garnet tried to get back up but Ezra had her pinned to the ground. She felt a sharp pain when she realized Ezra’s fangs were clenching onto the back of her neck. Garnet managed to grab her dagger and pushed it into Ezra’s shoulder._

Garnet opened her eyes, coming out of the memory. She unlaced her shirt and revealed her upper back. Jasper could see several long claw marks on the shoulder blades that have since scarred and faded and a very distinct bite mark on the back of the neck. She slowly reached and brushed her fingers along the deep scar, making Garnet flinch at first but then relax.

“Ezra fled and left me behind. I went to the man’s wife to tell her she needed to leave immediately and never return. I gave her all the coin I had on me, earned from previous jobs. She and her daughter escaped that night. I was done with this life so I returned home to the innkeeper, he welcomed me back with open arms. I can’t say the same for Ezra, her father heard what she did. For her recklessness and putting the tribe at risk, she was exiled. She never forgave me. One day she left the kingdom and I never saw her again.” Garnet's eyes began to fill with tears.

“I loved her.” she said, her voice breaking.

Garnet overwhelmed with grief collapsed to the ground, The tears were flowing down Garnet's face as her body started to shake. Jasper dropped to the ground next to her, wrapping her arms around her while Garnet hid her face into her shoulder. After a while Garnet was able to catch her breath, sat back up and looked at Jasper.

Jasper, who also shed a few tears, wiped them away along with Garnets. She looked into Garnet's eyes.

“I believe you.” She said as she placed a hand on Garnet's face. “No one ever deserves to go through something like that, not even you.” she said as she placed her forehead against Garnet’s.

Garnet wanted to stay like that forever, but she had unfinished business she had to deal with first.

Jasper stood up and pulled Garnet to her feet. She looked over to Ezra who was still curled onto the ground in pain.

“So what do we do about her, we can’t just let her go?” she asked.

“She comes with us.”

“But Garnet-“

“We have no choice. Until I can figure out what to do with her, she comes with us.”

Jasper nodded as she followed Garnet back to the cat-girl. Ezra, who had not moved the entire time, was still lying on the ground, recovering from the beating Garnet gave earlier. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Garnet standing over her.

“Stand up, you're coming with us.” Garnet said sternly.

“Not man enough to finish me off?'' Ezra said weakly.

“I’d rather not get my hands dirty over scum that wasn’t worth it.” she smirked as Ezra let out a small growl.

Jasper meanwhile picked up the discarded bow and carefully aimed it at Ezra.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way”. said Garnet. Ezra although in pain, managed to sit herself up.

“Fine, you got me, don’t think I will make this easy for you.” she said smiling mischievously. 

“If you know what is good for you.” Garnet said.

Ezra motioned to her injured leg, “Are you going to at least fix this?”

“You're tougher than you look, now get up.” Garnet said impatiently.

Ezra smiled as Jasper and Garnet helped her up, “Guess that’s the closest to a compliment I will get.”

Jasper looked at the sky and could tell there wasn’t much daylight left.

“We might as well make camp.” she said.

Garnet also looked at the sky guessing they had an hour of daylight left.

“We need to get out of the open first, once we find more cover we can.”

The trio started walking. Jasper led in the front while Ezra was in the middle, with Garnet following behind. Even though the cat girl was injured, they didn’t want to take any chances. Ezra walked slowly, each step obviously painful. Once they reached the cover of the trees, Garnet signaled for them to stop.

“We will stop here for the night.” They found a fallen log for Ezra to sit on, the cat-girl was clearly exhausted.

Jasper could see the light leaving the sky. “We need to get a fire going.” she said.

“I’ll take care of that, you can go get extra wood.” Garnet said.

Jasper looked at Garnet, and motioned toward Ezra.

“I’ll be fine” she reassured Jasper. Jasper nodded and glared at Ezra before walking off into the trees.

Garnet waited until Jasper was out of sight and then turned her attention to Ezra, all of the pain, hurt and anger she endured over the years, returning the moment she looked into the eyes of the one who betrayed her all those years ago.


End file.
